In a variety of applications, it is desired to releasably connect an electrical cable to a part to conduct electricity to or from the part. As an example, a booster cable is used to conduct electricity from a battery terminal post of a charged battery of one vehicle to a battery terminal post of a discharged battery of another vehicle. A conventional booster cable comprises an electrically conductive lead with an attached clamp at each of its two ends for releasably securing the lead to a battery terminal post. The clamp includes a pair of pivotally attached clamp members, each defining a handle portion and a jaw portion. When the user squeezes the handle portions together, the jaw portions spread apart to receive the battery terminal post therebetween. When the user releases the handle portions, a spring biases the jaw portions together so that they clamp onto the battery terminal post.
In a conventional booster cable, the clamp members are made of an electrically conductive material such as copper. Although the handle portion is typically covered in a rubber sleeve, the electrically conductive material of the jaw portion remains exposed. Therefore, if the jaw portions are brought into contact with each other while the leads are connected to the charged battery, the jaw portions can “short circuit” and cause a spark that can ignite explosive hydrogen gas released from an overcharged battery. Further, the user may receive an electric shock if the user touches the exposed jaw portion.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electrical cable clamp that may mitigate the deficiencies of conventional electrical cable clamps.